Diana Prince
"I am who the world needs me to be, I'm Wonder Woman." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Wonder Woman is both the champion of the Amazons of Themyscira and their ambassador to Man's World. She has been around since World War II (though that was her mother Hippolyta) and has been an on and off member of the Justice Society of America until it disbanded. After that she was one of the heroes who rose up to deal with Darkseid and founded it's successor the Justice League. Next to Superman and Majestic she is the most recognizable hero on Earth-24. Diana Prince is the current Wonder Woman's civilian identity. First cooked up in the sixties by her government liaison Steve Trevor, some creative editing of the files has allowed it to be valid today. History Diana of Themyscira was born sometime after the end of the Second World War, when her mother Hippolyta returned from Themyscira from aiding the Justice Society as Wonder Woman in 1945. Born of a tryst with Majestros, Hippolyta never informed Majestros of the child for her own reasons, and never informed Diana of her father. Taking inspiration from the story of Galatea, Hippolyta told the Amazons of Themyscira that she had formed Diana from clay of the beach and life had been breathed into her by the Gods. Diana was the first new child on the island who had not somehow fallen between the veils that protected the island and been adopted as an Amazon. As their princess, her birth was celebrated. Growing up on the island, Diana was surrounded by the Themysciran Amazons, women who had lived there for millenia and who would not leave it under pain of loss of their immortality. As such, outside perspectives on the island were rare for the young girl. As the Princess of the island she was tutored in the traditional Greek arts and academics, though Diana was more interested in the more martial pursuits. However, she recognized the importance of traditions and thus learned things, even if somewhat resentfully. Diana was a natural athlete and an immensely gifted student, though like all children she was somewhat prone to lash out and occasionally resist, no doubt to the immense amusement of the other women on the island. The decades would pass as Diana grew up on the island, until stirrings rose that Ares was beginning to rise from his slumber and start to move the pieces he had long since maneuvered over the ensuing decades of strife since the Second World War to ready Earth for active conflict. A mazn crashed over on the island of Themyscira, an Air Force pilot by the name of Steve Trevor. Hippolyta announced a contest amongst the Amazons to go out to Man's World to confront Ares. Diana, wanting to compete, was forbidden by her mother as Hippolyta judged Diana to be far too headstrong and too young. So Diana entered the tournament in secret and won The Contest. Revealing herself, Hippolyta was strongly upset with her daughter, but the terms of the Contest were final. With a few words of wisdom borne of HIppolyta's experiences in Man's World decades ago, in 1980 Wonder Woman would return. With Steve Trevor as her guide, making contact with some of Hippolyta's former friends in the Justice Society, Diana would ultimately stop the machinations of Ares and remain in Man's World with Steve Trevor's help. Working with some of her mother's old friends throughout the intervening years of the 1980's, many of her mother's old adversaries would start to rise from their slumber as well. In 1985 Diana would duel the villainess Circe who assaulted the Bana-Mighdall tribe of Amazons. In this case, Wonder Woman would fail. Their home destroyed, the remaining Amazons would migrate to Themyscira where they were the first large influx of outsiders in millenia. There would be much clashing but in time the different tribes would acclimate together. Steve Trevor would also help set her up a part time civilian identity as a government agent named Diana Prince. After more than a decade active as Wonder Woman, Hippolyta would call for a new Contest to determine who would be the rightful Wonder Woman. Diana would again compete, but would lose to one of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall named Artemis. Artemis would take her place in Man's World as Wonder Woman. Diana would remain on Themyscira, and view her presence as an exile. In Man's World, Artemis was known to be much more forceful than Diana had been in dealing with problems and more aggressively tackle enemies. As Wonder Woman, Artemis would alienate some of the long term allies of the Legacy. Steve Trevor would go to join I/O and Diana would be alone. Artemis, as Wonder Woman, would join the team of Stormwatch while she was active. Over the next decade the new Age of Heroes would set in fully. New heroes would appear over the years, as well as new villains. Diana would occasionally hear of such things when Artemis would return to the island, but her own pride and stubbornness would not allow her to otherwise connect with her 'replacement' or find other ways to go out in Man's World. Then in 2005 there was a great crisis, and in it Artemis gave her life to stop it. Diana's pride was otherwise shattered - it should have been her out there. She could have gotten past her own stubbornness and helped the other Amazon. Diana would mourn, and in the first time in more than a decade leave the island to retrieve Artemis' body to take it back to Themyscira. Then, out of the fog of her own grief and her own pride, and with her mother's blessing she would return as Wonder Woman. But the world had changed greatly in the time she had been away. But for the first time in a long time she was able to renew her friendship with Steve Trevor. To help her once more, Steve reactivated her old identity as Diana Prince, to let Diana get a ground's eye view of humanity. Now living as both Wonder Woman and as Diana Prince, Diana was able to appreciate Man's World for what it was. She would also be joined by Donna Troy as Wonder Girl. In time Donna would go to join the Teen Titans. With her younger sister at her side, Diana was suddenly in a position of having to be a teacher, which was more difficult on top of her own period of having to reacclimate to Man's World in 2005. Then, shortly after her return all Hell broke loose. A being called Darkseid launched an invasion of Earth, using Intergang to try and cripple and occupy groups such as Stormwatch and the WildCATS. Several of the new heroes whom had been appearing in recent years rose to the challenge, helping the more established teams fight off the extradimensional invasion. From there, they would realize the benefits of working together. Taking their inspiration from the Justice Society of decades ago, in 2006 they would form the Justice League! The Justice League's first missions would involve brutal attacks against Intergang for their part in trying to help Darkseid conquer Earth, and then later in 2007 against the Brotherhood of Evil. With the increasing number of superteams being active International Operations would attempt to step into the forefront of 'coordinating' them. But under the advise of Steve Trevor, the Justice League would refuse such things, and become active under the auspices of the American government with Steve as their liason. The Justice League nearly causes an international incident by helping the US government stop the Russian annexation of a foreign country. Diana's diplomacy is helpful in defusing it. Shortly after the opening of the Watchtower in 2008, Batman's secret plans against the Justice League in case any of them go rogue are used against the team. Several of their memers are nearly killed, including Diana, who faces off with her greatest enemy - her own pride, stubbornness and vanity. While some of the other members are able to overcome their own psychological demons, Diana pushes herself to near death until the system designed to overwhelm her burns itself out. Diana has strong issues with Batman on the concept of trust. And also pride shortly thereafter as Donna Troy comes of age and helps protect the Hall of Justice and forms the Teen Titans. But Diana herself later that year is nearly killed as she faces off with a clone of herself called Genocide. Beaten to the point of near death, her lasso stolen, Diana can only watch on helplessly as the League faces off against Circe's monstrous creation and is able to recover her lasso and stop Circe. For Diana it is a reminder that the greatest strength comes from the help of others when she would have otherwise faced Circe on her own. The next two years have more adventures in them of which Diana played a part, both maintaining her identity as Diana Prince, a solo heroine, and maintaining the Themysciran Embassy. This period almost might be considered 'tranquil'. Until Doomsday came. Doomsday beat a path of brutality through virtually every single superhuman on Earth-24, leaving a bloody mess in his wake. Only stopped by the sacrifice of Superman and Majestic. In the chaos and the casualties Diana mourns for her friend and wonders if she herself has failed. Superman's funeral is for Diana is among the hardest periods of her life. Still in mourning, the weakened League, short several members, is attacked by a group lead by Sinestro. Dubbed the 'Injustice League' the League is nearly murdered if not for the arrival of the WildCATS. Their enemies helpless, the League manages to convince the WildCATS not to execute them wholesale, and a glimmer of trust is renewed with the teams. For Diana, Cheetah's claws leave deep scars, both emotional and physical. While Diana recovers, the next year brings with it the seeming resurrection of Superman. But for Diana more emotionally devastating is the death of her younger sister Donna, killed by a Superman Robot. When faced with the man who did it, after he has been arrested, Diana barely resists murdering him. Her near actions force her to confront her own impulses long and hard, for she acted out of retribution and vengeance. Not justice. Diana wonders if Man's World is slowly corrupting her. Or whether she always was such. Kaizen Gamorra launches a massive and seemingly worldwide attack in 2011 and only by teaming up with other hero teams can the Justice League stop them. Diana wonders whether they are spreading themselves too thin or taking on too much responsibility. Then in 2012 the true Superman returns. And for Diana, her moral quandaries wash away as her friend is alive again. And the team has a moral core at the center once more. And where she feared losing herself in hate they are reforged and with Superman's moral center once more revitalized. For a brief, tranquil period all is well. A new Amazon appears who is empowered by Zeus himself, Cassandra Sandsmark. Diana mentors her and forms a bond. In this period the young girl teaches Diana much and as a teacher once more the scars from Donna's loss are healed, and Wonder Woman fully trusts Cassandra as Donna's successor. Then The Merge. The greatest crisis of the modern era. Around the world, heroes vanish. Around the world, villains run rampant. Around the world, strangers from other dimensions appear. It is raw chaos as existence itself seems to be melting. In this realm, Diana encounters the Hercules of Earth 24800. Boisterously appearing, Diana thinks he is the one whom long ago assaulted her mother. She assaults Hercules viciously who defends himself and he is able to hold her off while she is in a near berserk state without harming her until things can be cleared up. For Diana, Athena alerts her to the plan of Ares during the chaos to become the God of War of both worlds, and give himself absolute power. With the worlds themselves bleeding, Athena sends Diana, the renewed Artemis of of Bana-Mighdall, and Wonder Girl to stop Ares with the Net of Hephaestus. In the new world, Diana is caught between the clash of two gods of war. Existence seems threatened with ending. But one Ares has what the other does not. Honor. With the Ares of Earth 24800 at their side, they are able to stop Ares' plan. This serves to help free more of the other heroes whom were captive due to the events of the merge. Diana helps the Justice League and Titans as the heroes of two worlds join forces to save both worlds from devastation. The Avengers and the Justice League together stop the worlds from destroying them both, but at a heavy collateral cost. The League buries Barry Allen in the aftermath and mourns their loss. And spends the next year helping to fix the massive infrastructure damage inflicted upon the world and chasing after the numerous villains who were freed. As well as now having to deal with the occasional 'leaker' from the other world who appears. The League seems, at least to Diana, being much more reactive in having to face off against numerous threats, familiar or not, and the pace is exhausting. Even then her friction with her mother continues to build, and Diana has to wonder just what exactly the Amazons are to do in this strange new world, and where her responsibilities lie. Personality Warrior Princess: Diana, Princess of Thymescira, is a warrior princess. Her training, her focus, her devotion has been to the Amazon culture, and it's physical and scholastic pursuits. She is first and foremost a fighter in her sense of analysis of the world and how to operate within it. For here there is no disconnect in things, they were how she was primarily trained. What this can lead to is that while she is loathe to use force, and will under no circumstances do so unnecessarily, she has far fewer of the qualms heroes have of escalating in a fight. She will take whatever action she deems the most efficient way of ending a conflict in times of crisis, whether it means not holding back strength against an adversary and risking crippling them, or even in the most grievous of circumstances killing. This is a separation she constantly has to war between in her time in service on Man's World. That of Amazon and Heroine, and how she interacts in each world, and how each in turn are foreign in a way to her viewed from the lens of Man's World itself. Lifestyle: Diana is a woman of a different culture. An Amazon isolated for three thousand years from the rest of the world, away from Man and in service only to the Gods, based upon the Grecian ideal. Thus, Diana shares few of the taboos of modern culture has of love and interaction, seeing the only separation being that of love, which is universal. She holds no orientations as strange, following some of them herself, but sees them all as pure in their own way. Diana cannot grasp the reasonings behing sexism, prejudice, and racial phobias, and finds them anathema, and strives to destroy them whenever she encounters them, and does not tolerate them, but confronts them directly. Compassionate: Diana is a compassionate soul who wants to help people. She wants to save people. She does not want people to suffer. Diana is a strong proponent of human rights and social justice, using her bully pulpit to argue for the betterment of people as a whole. She leads famine relief, rescue missions, and uses her limelight to pursue charity work as often as possible. Diana wishes to see the best in people, and thinks that they can be good if given the ability to do so, and that people are not naturally bad or evil. In a conflict or a mission, her first mission will always be to protect others, and to take the action to save the greatest number of people from harm and to limit the damage. Fearless: Diana will never back off from anything. No challenge, no obstacle, no goal, no adversary. She will keep on going at something until she has succeeded or until she is dead. Her stubbornness is amazing, surprising even those who know her well. She will never falter in what she believes or what she feels she has to do, and almost nothing can dissuade her from a course of action once she has decided to pursue it. She will die before she admits failure or that she cannot achieve something. Devotion: Diana is defined by her devotion in many ways. To the Greek Gods, whom she serves and is a representative of. To her mother and Thymescira, which she is the ambassador of to Man's World. To her friends and her staff that have helped her that worked for her. To the Justice League and the ideals of heroism that they represent and virtue. Diana is defined by her loyalty and devotion to those people and those things she holds dear, and she would rather die than turn aside from them or abandon them regardless of circumstances. Wonder Woman is a legacy inherited from her mother, and to Diana it is a precious thing. Self-Improvement: Diana always believes that she can do better, and that she has flaws. She is her own harshest critic in any circumstance, and believes she can always do more to hold herself up to the ideals she holds. She is aware of her position as an ideal, and she strives to do as much as she can to uphold it. She does not flagellate herself over it, but merely pushes herself evermore to live up to her calling, and to always find ways to do better. She pushes herself almost to the limits of her own physiology to always do more, and is constantly running herself ragged with public works and appearances for causes she champions. Equality: Diana believes that everyone is equal to everyone else. No one is born better or worse than anyone else, and everyone has the same potential given to them by free will. To be good or evil, virtuous or selfish. All when left to their own circumstances she believes would innately better themselves. As such, Wonder Woman strives most harshly against the inequalities of life. Against hatred, against prejudice, against phobias. Against the evils inflicted upon man by man. She promotes social justice for all, and is a feminist icon in her own way. She works for famine relief, drought relief, refugee rescue. She uses her position to try and lobby for the embitterment of those who have been wronged and against hatred. She believes that humanity can make anything of itself when given the chance, all it needs is for circumstances to be there to make the best of itself. She cannot fathom prejudice for any reason, and will do her best to stamp it out wherever she encounters it. Ambassador: Diana believes strongly in her mission. She sees it as both bettering herself, bettering Man's world, but also of bettering Thymescira. She fervently, she devoutly believes in her mission and it's rightness, and her goal is to make it a two way street of helping Man's world while also bringing her island out of it's isolation and bettering the Amazons as well. She thinks both have much to learn, and pursues her mission as if it was a divine calling. Experienced: Diana might be young by Amazon standards, but she has been active as a warrior, a princess, an ambassador, and as Wonder Woman on and off for decades. While at times replaced, while at times inactive, she is still heir to a legacy that has gone back to the Second World War, perhaps even further. Trained by her mother and the Amazons of Themyscira, Diana has a reputation as Wonder Woman and a legacy to live up to. This strengthens her as she knows she must prove herself worthy to it and the ideals it established. And if she does not, there will be another who can do better. So Diana, life is simply an ongoing quest of self-improvement, and of not resting on her laurels, but of always seeking to do more, and to never be content with what she has established. Logs * 2015-02-17 - The League's Limits - The senior members of the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Aquaman - with a brief, telepathic appearance by Martian Manhunter) convene to discuss the status of the world. It becomes clear that something is afoot beneath the Earth's oceans... * 2015-01-30 - The Lobsters Are Revolting - Aquaman and Wonder Woman arrive on the shores of Metropolis Bay to deal with some angry crustaceans... and the land-dwellers who want to eat them. * 2014-09-24 - Explosive Recon - Black Robin ends up in trouble when he tries to find the Fearsome Five, Wonder Woman helps and between the two of them they stop it from being an utter disaster... almost. Category:DC Features Category:Major Characters Category:Elite Characters Category:Amazons Category:Celebrity Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:1945 Births Category:Justice League Category:Themyscira Category:JSA Category:Immortality Category:Flight Category:Kherans Category:Hybrids Category:Taken Characters